parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Central African Warthog
One of the most distinctive of all wild pigs, the Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) is named for the two prominent pairs of large, fleshy protuberances that project from the male’s head. This species possesses relatively long legs for a pig, which support a barrel-shaped body, sparsely covered with dark-brown to blackish hair. The large head is broad at the rear, tapering towards the snout, with two upwardly curved upper tusks, measuring 26 to 64 cm in the male and 15 to 26 cm in the female, projecting from the mouth, along with two shorter, sharper lower tusks. A white fringe of hair runs along a ridge-like fold of skin on the cheek, while a long dark mane extends from the nape of the neck to the middle of the back, where there is a gap, before continuing to the rump. A characteristic feature of the warthog is that when running, the tail is held straight and upright. This species is highly vocal, producing a range of grunts, growls, snorts and squeals, which serve functions such as greetings, maintaining contact and threat displays. Roles Edit * They played Emmet Brickowski (along with Meerkat), Barry, Demolition Guy and the construction workers (along with Meerkats) in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Squirrel in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Guard in Warthog Form in The Mallard's New Groove GalleryEdit Fantasia 2000 Warthogs.png African Warthog (Blue Fang).jpg Kirikou-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.jpg Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10152.jpg Pumbaa TLG.png|The Lion Guard (2016- current) Warthog (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Andy Warthog.jpg Babar Warthog and Zebra.png CommonWarthog.jpg Warthog Tinga Tinga Tales.png Common-warthog.jpg Common Warthog LG.jpg Life.of.Pi Warthogs.jpg WNSB Warthog.png Warthog.PNG Muppet Warthog.jpg JEL Warthog.png Simpsons Warthog.png TWT Warthog.png Warthog (Wild Kratts).png Phineas and Ferb Warthogs.png Warthog, Common (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).png Common warthog or warthog.jpg Warthog8.jpg 9003918C-EFE6-4276-AB1E-41348957A4B7.jpeg Batw 041 warthogs.png HugoSafari - Warthog&Impala.jpg HugoSafari - Warthog.jpg Star meets Central African Warthog.png Star meets Common Warthog.png 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg Animal Parade (12).jpeg Louisville Zoo Warthogs.png Warthog01-jungle-book-2.jpg Warthog-jungle-book-2.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Warthog and Emu.png MSB Warthog.png ZT-African Warthog.png Scout's Safari Warthogs.png MMHM Warthog.png Warthog switch zoo.jpg GDG Warthog.png Dexter's Lab Comic Warthogs.png Lincon meets Common Warthog.png Warthog-muppetshow.jpg UTAUC Warthog.png The Razorbacks.png Far Cry Primal Boar.jpg|Far Cry Primal (2016) Warthog TLG.png Warthog IC.png Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 07.jpg Warthog-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Indianapolis Zoo Warthog.png Jacksonville Zoo Warthog.png Lana as a Common Warthog.png Warthog jungle beat.jpeg Stanley Meets Warthog.png Okland Zoo Warthog.png Safari Island Warthog.png Zoo Miami Warthog.png San Diego Zoo Warthog.png TLK 2019 Warthog.png Brookfield Zoo Warthog.png Warthog, Common.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Warthog.png Louisville Zoo Warthogs.png Warthog01-jungle-book-2.jpg Warthog-jungle-book-2.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Warthog and Emu.png MSB Warthog.png Scout's Safari Warthogs.png MMHM Warthog.png Warthog switch zoo.jpg Dexter's Lab Comic Warthogs.png Lincon meets Common Warthog.png Timon&Pumbaa.png Pumbaa.jpg Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg Rex scares Timon and Pumbaa.png Pumbaa.png Mickey Pumbaa.png Luck Pumbaa.png HWC Pumbaa3.png BR Pumbaa8.png SM Pumbaa6.png Kilimanjaro Pumbaa.png Ff Pumbaa.png Neighbear Timon & Pumbaa with friends2.png Pumbaa disney magic kingdoms.png Pumbaa (From Timon and Pumbaa).jpg Pumbaa-clip-art-kpqlgpb.gif Warthog playmobil.jpg Live Action Pumbaa.png Simba the king lion warthog.png Simba the king lion warthogs.png Tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg Zt2-warthog.jpg Family Guy Warthog.png Rileys Adventures Central African Warthog.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Central African Warthog.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Pigs Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Swines Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Tartakovsky's Primal Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals